Endless
by LoVe DeStRoYeR
Summary: This is my version of how I wanted twilight to be. It is Edwards point of view and he is still hott with his peeps but this time Bella is gorgeous too and popular. She can also be a slut so hopefully Edward knows who he is dealing with.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Edwards point of view.

My name is Edward. I live in Forks where nothing ever happens. That's why I and my family chose to live here. I am a vampire. I have two brothers: Jasper and Emmet. Rosalie and Alice aren't really family because they are both dating my brothers. We consider ourselves related though, because they spend almost every second at our house. Most of the time they just sleepover too, that is when I start hearing the banging of bed posts against the walls. I try to ignore it but it just makes me think about why they have girlfriends and I don't. Because I think I'm a pretty good looking guy. At least that's what all the girls at Forks High School say. Normally I would give them a chance but lately I just am not in the mood for a girl that only likes me for my looks. I want someone who can see the real me and not the man I pretend to be.

I sit down at the usual table with Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, and Alice. When suddenly this girl walks into the lunchroom. It's like one of those movie scenes where the girl walks in slowly and the lights dim on her. Then she looks at you, winks, and flips her hair while walking to a different table. When I finally get back to the present I find myself walking towards her wondering if I should say hi. She looks like one of those popular girls that only talk to football players.

When I got to her table my mouth went dry, I couldn't speak at all. So I went back to my table with my head in my hands. I couldn't think of why this was happening to me. I have never gotten nervous around a girl my entire life. Normally I just say hey and they ask me out. I can see that this girl is going to be different from all the other girls.

_What is wrong with you Edward? When have you ever gotten nervous around a girl?? Put yourself together man and ask that girl to a movie! _Of course I could already tell who was thinking this. Emmet was always the football type so he could ask a girl out in 5 minutes. I really hated reading minds. I just wish I could control it so I wouldn't have to hear what Jasper says about Alice in his head. Seriously although they are dating he doesn't have to think about her fat ass breasts every second.

I kicked Jasper in the knee for thinking about that again. He looked at me with a question mark on his face. Then he finally understood, obviously he wasn't the one with the brains of the group. That was normally Alice. Since they are complete opposites I don't know what she sees in him. I obviously know what he sees in her.

A second later the beautiful girl comes over and drops this little piece of paper in front of me and says "Friday night… movies… pick me up at 8" then she just leaves with her friends giggling. So I turn the paper over and see that it's her address and her cell number. I start grinning and run to catch up with her.


	2. Chapter 2: The Disaster Date

**Authors note: thanks for the comments! **

**This chapter is gonna be a little different. I am going to be adding a lot more drama because who doesn't love a good story that has boyfriend and exboyfriend drama? **

**You will have to read more to find out what exactly i mean by this. .**

**Please comment when you are done reading because I need at least 3 or 4 comments to do my next chaper =)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Bella's point of view:

I walked away with a grin on my face. I can't believe I asked that guy out. I mean, he is so hot, but normally I would be dating a football player not some mysterious guy I have never noticed before. When I was in the hall I though that I heard footsteps behind me. When I turned around I saw the boy I had asked out a few seconds ago.

So I walked towards him and told my girls to go on and I would meet up with them. As I walked towards him I could tell he was staring at me and not all my gorgeous friends. They were even prettier then me so I was kind of shocked that he liked me and not one of them.

"Hello again. This time will you actually talk to me?" I told him as I started to giggle. I see that he isn't laughing so I stop.

"Why me? I thought you were that typical cheerleader. The one that only dates football jocks. I am just another face in the crowd." He said to me as he stared into my eyes. That is a good quality in a man. For once I can have a boyfriend that doesn't stare at my boobs every second.

"I chose you because you are damn gorgeous and I wanted to date someone normal for once," I start to say. Then he starts laughing. I just told him an answer and he laughs? He is very odd, but so dreamy. "What's so funny?"

"Trust me I am the farthest thing from normal. Don't you listen to the rumors about me?" He says. I can't help but space out. He is just so damn hot. So a couple of minutes later when he sees that I have spaced out he waves his hand in front of my face and I got back to the present.

"Sorry about that. Normally that doesn't happen to me a lot unless I'm really distracted. Plus I don't listen to rumors because they are so not real. I normally just get my information from that person the rumor is about." I said. So you will pick me up at 8 right? I know this really awesome restaurant a couple miles out of Forks." I kiss his cheek softly and hug him. He puts his arms around my waist and kisses me nice and hard. I never experienced a kiss like that. Maybe this Edward guy will actually be different from all those other guys.

As I pull away I see that he has enjoyed that kiss as much as I did. His eyes were closed, and when he opened them they sparkled and his cheeks were red just like mine. Then he started to back away and head towards his brothers who were smirking.

*RIIIIIING* that was the doorbell. So Edward is here. Eep I can't wait to see him again!! He is so cute, and I bought a new dress at Tiffanies after school with Monique. Monique is the fashionable one in our group. So whenever one of us went shopping we always took Monique. The dress is a deep sea green that is strapless and goes to right above my knees. I hope he likes it on me because it looked great on the mannequin

I ran down to the front door and when I saw him I almost fainted. He was wearing a black tux and had a red tulip in his hand. When he saw me he smiled. "You look…gorgeous," he said in that adorable voice of his. Then my father came down and smiled. Since my dad never hovered he was like the perfect dad. Then on our way out to his awesome red porsche he gave me the red tulip. He was the perfect boyfriend!!!! He even opened the door for me when I was about to get in the car. Such a gentleman.

Once me and Edward were at the restaurant we got a table. Since this place was wicked fancy all they had was that fish eggs stuff and some type of squid. Finally I found a hamburger on the menu. I glanced over at Edward and could tell he was looking for something he could understand also.

"They have a hamburger right there. I hate all those seafood stuff. I just come here because the decorations are beautiful." I say and start giggling realizing how stupid that sounds.

"I wouldn't use the word beautiful for these decorations." he said sounding so sencere. " I can't use that word when I am around you. You are the definition to the word gorgeous so whenever I am with you I just say that stuff looks okay. By the way, do you want to come back to my house after dinner? My parents would like to meet you." H smiled that beautiful crooked smile that I loved.

"Sure, I would love to meet your parents. If they are anything like you then I will love them." I put my hand on his while we ordered our hambugers. "I'll be right back. I just have to go to the bathroom." I said.

I splashed my face with water then took out my makeup bag and fixed my eyeliner and mascara. I looked good tonight, no wonder why he calls me gorgeous. Wow that sounded really self centered but the dress showed just the right amount of cleavage without being a total slut. Plus since I was really tall the dress showed off my nice, tan, shaved legs I looked like a goddess.

As I walked out of the bathroom I thought I saw a face I recognized. Then the person turned around and I saw who it was and paused causing a waitor to bump into me spilling food all over my beautiful new dress.

* * *

**How was that for some drama?? I know that it started out really slow but i promise the next chapter will be way more interesting.**

**So comment please and if you have an idea about what should happen next then please tell me. I tend to get stuck when I am writing my stories =)**


	3. Chapter 3: Crazier

Chapter 3

Authors note: Okay so just to recap Bella saw someone that she knew at the restaurant. She turned around and a waiter bumped into her spilling lobster stuff all over her dress.

I know that you are thinking that Edward was just oblivious to all of this but he wasn't. So I am going to do this chapter in his perspective.

Hope that you like it! Please review because now I want 4 reviews to write my next chapter

* * *

Edwards point of view:

Whoa, what was that noise? I turned around to see Bella covered in lobster meet and melted butter. So I walked over to her trying to see if she was okay, but there was some other guy scraping the lobster bits off her. He even reached in her dress to get a piece that was hanging out. I stopped and just stared at her waiting for her to notice. When she finally did I shook my head at her and fled the restaurant. I cannot believe she played me like a violin! I should've known better then to actually think a popular like her would ever go out with me.

As I stormed out to my car I could hear her heels coming out of the restaurant. She screamed my name once or twice and tried to catch up with me. I slowed down a bit to let her catch up. Then I could tell her eyes were watering and she was on the verge of crying.

"Edward, I had no idea that guy was going to be here." She tried to explain but she was speaking in short breaths so it took her a while to get it out. " He is my ex boyfriend and honestly he is a player so I dumped him. He was talking to me about trying to get me back. While he was talking he was pulling the lobster off of me so I let him because I didn't want lobster in my dress. Then I saw you leaving after he pulled that one out of my bra. So I slapped him across the face and came chasing after you." Now she was crying so I cradled her face in my hands and stared into her eyes.

"Okay, I just tend to overreact," I told her trying to soothe her. I rubbed my thumbs against her cheeks. Then I brought her face closer and kissed her. I'm not really into that fairytale stuff where you hear the fireworks and it's like you are in your own little world, but I could actually hear them booming and everything just sort of disappeared around us.

When I pulled away her eyes were still closed and she was smiling and biting her lip. I'm guessing that is a look of satisfaction. I could tell this relationship was going to be different then all of the other ones that I have had. She grabbed my hand and kissed it lightly. Then she brought it and put it on her shoulder.

We walked into the restaurant like that: my arm around her shoulders and hers around my waist. I glared at that guy that I could have sworn I recognized.

We walked back to our table and started eating our now cold hamburgers. She put her feet on top of mine then put them on my lap. I put my hand under the table and started to massage it when that guy that I thought I recognized came over to our table.

"Hey, what do you think you are doing? Get away from my girlfriend!" He said then threw a punch at me. I dodged it and then stood up trying to look tall. I could tell I was getting that dark look in my eyes because he was starting to get scared. I punched him in the gut and pushed him up against the wall punching him in the stomach several times.

"I do believe the correct term is ex girlfriend so back the fuck off!" I said. I started to back off because every one was staring at us. Once I let go he fell to the ground. I could tell that he was fine though because he was getting up.

_I am so going to kill this guy. _He thought. _If this guy actually thinks he is stealing Bella away from me he has another thing coming. _

Instead of coming to punch me dead center in my face he did something he knew would make me so angry. He started to make out with Bella! She pushed him off of her and slapped him then kneed him in the balls. Damn, I am liking her better and better every minute.

I smiled and put my hand around her waist. "This is how it is done. Watch and learn boy." I said smirking. Then I put my other arm around her waist and started to make out with her. She put her arms around my neck and I could tell that she didn't want to stop. Neither did I, kissing her is like a drug to me. After I kiss her I feel like I am drunk. So when I let her go I have to stable my feet to keep standing. I look back over that her ex boyfriend and his mouth is open and he looks like he is an animal about to attack me.

I grabbed Bella's hand and we fled the restaurant. When we got outside we were laughing so hard. I picked her up and put her onto my back and piggy-backed her to my car. I put her in her seat then ran over to the other side. As I climbed in I saw her gazing into my eyes. I started the engine and the radio turned on. Crazier was on the radio, I could tell Bella liked the song because she started humming to it.

_I never gone with the wind Just let it flow... Let it take me where it wants to go Till you open the door There's so much more... I've never seen it before I was tryin to fly but I couldn't find wings, But you came along, and you changed everything!_

_You lift my feet off the ground, You spin me around, You make me crazier, crazier Feels like I'm fallin, And I'm, lost in your eyes, You make me crazier, crazier, crazier... _

_I watched from a distance as you Made life your own... Every sky was your own kind of blue... And I wanted to know How that would feel, And you made so real... You showed me something that I couldn't see... You opened my eyes and you made me believe!!! You lift my feet off the ground, You spin me around, You make me crazier, crazier Feels like I'm fallin, And I'm, lost in your eyes, You make me crazier, crazier Feels like I'm fallin, And I'm, lost in your eyes, You make me crazier, crazier, crazier... Ohhhhhh_

_Baby you showed me what living is for, I don't want to hide anymoooore... You lift my feet off the ground, You spin me around, You make me crazier, crazier Feels like I'm fallin, And I'm, lost in your eyes, You make me crazier, crazier Feels like I'm fallin, And I'm, lost in your eyes, You make me crazier, crazier, crazier... crazier...._

I kissed her and then we moved to the backseat still kissing. She started unbuttoning my shirt and I almost pulled off her dress. Then the door opened and someone got into the front seat and backed the car out of the parking lot. I looked to see who. All I could tell was that it definitely wasn't her ex boyfriend. It was a grown up and he had a knife so we stayed quiet.

* * *

**okay so now bella's sluttiness is coming out. but just as its about to realese itself completely they get kidnapped. how much more bad luck are they gonna take? well give me ideas on wat i should do next and maybe i will use them toodles!**


	4. Chapter 4: All To Myself

Chapter 4

Authors note: remember how they just got kidnapped with them in the back seat making out? Well since you didn't guess who this mystery kidnapper is I will just tell you.  
This chapter I got a great idea from my twin Erin Josey Rose Wesley. Wow that is a mouthful. She gave me a hilarious idea that I am so going to be using. She also gave me another idea because I was so stumped and no one else gave me any ideas. I hope that you are happy now Erin =P. I also hope all of my other readers like this chapter because it isn't going to be one of the most depressing or action ones its just one of those that links them together.

* * *

Edwards point of view:

Bella started to moan so I put my hand over her mouth. She opened her eyes in panic and looked over towards the driver. Her eyes said that she was scared so I pulled her closer to me and rubbed her hair with my hand trying to calm her down. I released my hand thinking that she was finally calm and wouldn't yell or scream. Obviously I was so wrong, she let out this small but loud squeak and the driver turned around to face us. I could not believe I couldn't see this coming! James has hated me for centuries of course he would want to ruin this for me.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here." James said. Bella was staring, everyone always did. James was everything a girl could ever want. He had huge muscles, sexy looks ( I wouldn't know I'm just told this by every girl I've ever dated), he was thoughtful when he wanted to be, and he was also very mysterious. "Do you really want this girl taken away from you also? I could just use this blade in my hands and stab into her heart. Wouldn't that be tempting Edward? Imagine how her blood tastes, I can smell it from all the way over here. It is just so hard to not go back there and take a bite at her."

" James, you don't want to do that. Remember the last time you did that? You were blamed for murder by the girls parents. You had to go to jail for 4 years!" I said. I was going to have to explain all of this later to her. This should be fun, we barely got to finish our first date and I already have to tell her that I am a vampire. I have never told a girl this so it was going to take some courage which normally is not one of qualities. "So James just get out of the car or I will make you." I said trying my best not to sound scared because I don't have big muscles so I would die if I fought that beast! Unfortunately my voice came out shaky so he wasn't intimidated, like usual.

"What are you going to do if I don't get out? You going to call the cops on me last time? Well this time I can just run away and if I bite her they are going to blame you. So Edward you don't want to call the cops on me. It would just be trouble for you." He said snarling. His eyes were turning red which said that he was hungry. It wouldn't be long until he reaches back here and bites her. Then James just hit the gas pedal and started driving again.

"James, where are we going?" I asked very confused because normally he would have feasted on Bella already.

He didn't answer me so I just figured he was going to get a sharper knife or a gun or something. Then we stopped at this random house by the school. This random girl with geeky glasses came in. The glasses were like sunglasses actually, they were a bright pink with yellow paint splats all over them. She had bright red hair that you could probably see in the dark! Then she took off her glasses and revealed the most gorgeous set of eyes I have ever seen. It was probably James's girlfriend, he always took the best girls and claimed them his.

Then I got my answer. Once she got into the car her and James started to make out. I really wished I was James at that moment. When they pulled away Victoria smelled the air and looked over to Bella. Her fangs were bared and her eyes were as red as her hair. James pulled her back and whispered something into her ear that made her calm down…a little.

We finally ended up in a vacant parking lot to an old fire department.

"So, Edward have you told her what you are?" James asked with a smirk on his face. When I didn't answered he looked from me to Bella. "Oh, so you haven't told her? Well me and Edward are what you call-"

"Vegetarians. James and I are Vegetarians." I said giving James a hard glare. I got out of the car and motioned for James and his girlfriend to follow. "James I will tell her once you guys get the hell out of here. And who the hell is she?" I asked motioning to the girl next to him.

"This is Victoria, I met her the other day. I was going to get a snack and I saw her going for the same person. So we obviously have the same good taste in humans." James smiled all happily. The he put his arm around her waist and tugged her closer. I got back into the car and smiled at Bella. She looked petrified. I took her into my arms as James pulled away.

Bella's point of view:

Edward pulled me into his arms. I was so confused at this point. James said I smelled delicious because he was a vegetarian which made no sense to me because the only things that eat their own kind are cannibals. Also James and Edward somehow knew each other and I have never seen this James person in out school, and I know every single person in our school. I also thought I knew everything about everyone, daaaaamn I was so wrong.

We stopped in front of this huge house that I figured was Edwards. When we parked James turned back to me and smiled. Jeez, He was creepily muscular and hot. Every time I looked at him I got this chill through my body. Like he was waiting for Edward to get out of the car so he could take a chomp on me…creepy.

I got out of the car first, I wasn't taking any chances with James. He could snap me like a twig in less then 5 minutes if he wanted to. Right before I stepped out I heard James tell Edward something.

"I really hope that once you're done with her, you will share with me and Victoria." So that was her name! "Just consider letting me and her have at least one drink." I didn't understand what he meant by a drink. All that pooped into my head was if I bought like an energy drink. Then Edward would take it from me and give James and him a sip.

"Never going to happen," Edward said with so much confidence. That was such a sexy quality on him. Then Edward came over to me with this stern look on his face. I needed some answers and I needed them now.

"Hey Edward I need to talk to you about something." I said thinking that I should probably just get to the point already. His eyes were still focused on James and Victoria. I waved a hand in front of his face and he flinched. He focused his attention on me again. "Edward, what was that all about? The whole thing with James." I said I was really worried.

*Sigh* "Well me and James aren't vegans. We are vampires, that's why Victoria snarled at you when she got into the car." Edward explained. I felt faint coming on. Okay, Bella, take deep breaths, in and out in and out. Maybe Edward won't want to drink your blood. Ya, just think positive thoughts. "Also if you heard what James just said to me I would never want to drink your blood. I really like you, and I have waited many centuries for the perfect girl and I think that perfect girl is you."

I know I shouldn't be believing this. To any other girl this sounds like some bull shit, but weirdly I believed him. I don't know why I was believing this, but something about Edward made me feel comfortable. So I had to believe him, I didn't really have a choice.

* * *

Authors note: I didn't really leave it off at a cliff hanger. I liked that ending better (thank you lissa).

Well leave comments please! I'm going to be needing some ideas for my next chapter!

Love, your Lizzie


	5. Chapter 5 It's Not Over

Chapter 5

Authors note: Sorry about the shortness of the last chapter. I will try to make them longer. I just haven't been in a writing mood lately.

I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while I have just been busy with school, friends, boyfriend, and homework =P

Oh well I'm going to try to update longer chapters. If you have any ideas for me please tell me I love to hear from everyone. Please keep commenting! I love to hear your opinions so I can do better.

I hope you like this chapter!

-Lizzie Stark

5 weeks later

**A cOuPlE WeEkS LaTeR**

" I want you to meet my family" Edward appeared in my room. I was listening to my ipod. My favorite song, Walls by All Time Low, was on at the moment so I was dancing like crazy all over my room.

He grabbed my waist and pulled me toward him. I was in shock at first afraid of who it was, but then I saw it was just him. So I smacked him real hard.

"Don't ever do that again Edward Cullen! You scared the living hell out of me." I said. "Now what's this about wanting me to meet your family?"

"Well I figured that we have been boyfriend and girlfriend for a very long time. So I wanted you to meet my parents." He said, at first I wasn't sure about going into a house full of vampires. It is still a shock to me that Edward is a vampire. What if I get *gulp* bitten by one of them. I don't know if they are as kind and caring as Edward but he has to get it from somewhere…right?

~* *~

He drove into my driveway at 4 pm. Of course the perfect time, and hour to socialize and an hour or two to eat and more socializing. This night is going to be a dream come true…NOT.

DIIIIIIIING DOOOOOOONG!!! Wow I hated my doorbell it is just too loud. I ran to the door so I could get there before Charlie did. Unfortunately he beat me to it.

I slipped back upstairs so I could finish getting ready. I still had to finish crimping my hair. I had almost one side of it done and that took me almost an hour. I also had to do my makeup, which is just a little mascara and some silver eye shadow.

About an hour later I walked downstairs in my turquoise dress. It was strapless and it went down to a little above my knees. I knew that Edward liked this dress because whenever I wore it he made out just a little bit harder and I could tell the difference.

Edwards eyes practically came out of his head when he saw me. I started to giggle because he looked like a puppy dog begging for a treat.

"Come on Edward. Charlie why must you always confront Eddie whenever we have a date? Get used to eh fact that me and him are dating and I love him." Charlie looked like he was going to burst up in flames. "Okay daddy?" there that should do the trick.

Edward and I walked out of my house holding hands because I could tell that Charlie didn't like it.

"Are you excited to meet my family?" he said with that gorgeous glint of light he always got in his eyes when he looked at me. He said that it was because he was looking at a gorgeous girl. I never believed him because I always thought I was ugly. Wow compared to n-umm I probably should not jump ahead in our little story, now should I? No I didn't think so. So where was I? Oh right, me and Edward were walking towards his Porsche.

"Well I guess that you could put the way I'm feeling that way…" I said trying to sound excited. It came out excited but he could see the scaredness on my face. He looked at me with the death glare I don't like this look it scares me. "Fine! I am scared to go meet your family. They might try to take a bite out of me Edward!" I had to yell because of the loud roar of the engine. By now we were probably already in his yard he just likes to show off.

Once he stopped the car he turned to me and cradles my face in his palms. They were perfectly fitted into my face. They were just the right size, not too big that they over powered my face and not too small so they couldn't hold it. "You don't need to worry. I told my parents to keep my brothers and sisters out of the house. My parents will be able to hold in the temptress to not tear you to shreds. My Bella, I love you and I can promise you that nothing bad will happen to you tonight." With this last sentence he leaned into my face and put his forehead against mine so that we were inches away from kissing. Then he saw that his parents were watching and he pecked my forehead.

We walked out of the car with my arm around his waist and his around my shoulders. I was leaning into him because I felt like I was being watched by someone other then Edward. God I really hope that his family members weren't coming home early for a Bella feast. I will just have to believe Edward, that he promises nothing will hurt me tonight.

We walked through the front door and I was expecting some coffins and death traps. It was actually a very nice home. It seemed like a normal humans house. Maybe this was a sign, that this night won't be so bad.

Once we got to the middle of the hall his parents, like, appeared out of nowhere.

"Hello, I am Esme, Edwards mother," she said. She seemed nice enough. She was like drop dead gorgeous though! She had curled reddish hair, beautiful brown eyes, pale skin that is flawless, and a tall slender body. She is every guys dream girl!

"Hello, I am Doctor Cullen, Edwards father. You can just call me Carlisle." I see where Edward got that twinkle in his eyes from. Carlisle looked nothing like Edward. He had bleach blonde hair, was tall and not as muscular, had a devilish look to his face, and his eyes were red unlike Esmes'. I shook both of their hands cautiously. When I was about to shake Esme's hand she pulled me into a bear hug. I looked over to Edward but he was whispering something into his fathers ear.

About an hour later after socializing for what seemed like almost a day. We sat down on the couch in their living room. Turns out their house was humongous! It had 3 floors and their garage had like 5 cars in it! Jeesh I didn't know someone could be this rich. Well Mr. Cullen turned on the television and when it first tuned on a video for Lady Gaga's Paparazzi was on. We all started to laugh hysterically and make fun of her while she made out with some chick.

Then he turned the channel to a dodgers game. They were winning with a score of 64 to 58. Normally I don't pay much attention to sports even when Charlie is watching them, but I was trying to make Edwards parents like me. When dinner was almost ready I went into the kitchen to see if Mrs. Cullen needed help with anything. I ended up setting the table for more then four people (which was weird because Edward told me that vampires don't eat food).

Edwards' brothers and sisters ended up not coming to dinner. I don't even think you can call it that, all they did was watch me eat. They didn't even talk to one another, it was complete and dead silence. I guess they were just entertained by me eating because they haven't seen anyone eat in a couple hundred years.

After dinner was when the real trouble started to happen. Edwards brothers and sisters got back early from their hunting trip. I guess there wasn't much deer out there today. The second they stepped into the house I could tell that they could smell me. They appeared in front of me with Jasper in front. He was inches away from my neck when Edward pushed him off of me. Then Rosalie came toward me and bit my neck. Since Edward was still fighting off Jasper he didn't notice Rosalie drinking out of my neck at first. She sucked on my neck for almost 5 minutes until Edward finally noticed, by then Rosalie had sucked up almost half of my blood. He gasped then turned to Rosalie and grabbed her off of me, I fainted when she was pulled away.

~* *~

When I woke up I was laying on my bed, I looked at my legs and they were all bandaged up. Ow, I must've hit my head when I fainted. I felt my neck and it was still sore from where Rosalie bit me, the only difference from what it was before is that it now had some thick stitches in it.

I turned to look for Edward and there he was just sitting there looking at me with tentative eyes. He saw that I was awake and grabbed me into a bear hug. I just sat there because I knew I had to do this whether I liked it or not.

"Edward, I need to talk to you." I said trying to hold back the tears that were about to streak down my whole face. "I don't know if I can keep risking getting hurt by your family whenever I visit them. I think I need to break up with you" I couldn't hold in the tears any longer. I put my hands to my face and started to baul.

He looked shocked At what I said. He disappeared for about an hour. For that hour I cried my self to sleep, and then I dreamed about him. I couldn't get him out of my head! When I woke up he wasn't there so I went to the bathroom. Then when I came back there he was sitting on my couch in my bedroom maybe I was hallucinating…Either way I was so happy he was there, but at the same time I was mad and sad that he was here. He was making things worse for me I will just have to get over him.

Edward stared deep into my eyes. It felt like I could feel the pressure he was under. "Will you take me back for all I've done to you Bella?"

I put my hand on his cheek, brushing my fingertips on his stone cold skin. I took a deep breath thinking over my answer. Is this right? Should I really let him in when he could lie to me again? Or wore. Hurt me?

I took another deep breath when he spoke. "It's okay. I really shouldn't ask you this, I usually don't, but I feel different when I'm with you."

That broke my heart. But, whatever brought on my words broke both our hearts.

"I can't be with you Edward. It's complicated. I want to be friends though."

And then he was gone.

Authors note: you like?

I left it at a cliff hanger for you.

Thank you Lissa for helping me with my ideas! I luurve you as you would say.

I know you guys are probably upset about Edward and Bella breaking up but you will just have to see what happened.

Here is a bit from my next chapter!

"_Comon." mike tugged on my hand. Did I really want to go? I'm not sure. But I went anyways._

_As we walked up the stairs, I saw a tint of bronze hair in Mikes hair. The color is beautiful. Minute, that isn't right._

_Mikes hair is blond. Oh crap…_

_You guys will definetly like my next chapter I will make sure of it so comment and give me some ideas what to do, I always love to hear what you guys think I should do._


End file.
